Leon Kirk
"We bury our feelings to forget the past and begin anew..." Leon Kirk is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy: Zero. He is the first playable characer and the character who the story's eyes are told through. Unlike recent offical Final Fantasy games such as Final Fantasy XII, the story is much based around his story and his leadership of the group unlike Vaan or Tidus and more akin to Squall Leonheart or Cecil Harvey of earlier games. Appearance .]] Leon is just above average height with quite a well shaped body. Whilst he's not a bodybuilder as such he does have a large muscular body for his ability to do battle. Leon has dark brown hair that is seperated by a messy parting to the left side of his face. It isn't spikey but it is messy on purpose for a funky effect. His hair was somewhat designed on the style of creator Petros L. Ioannou because he wanted to be able to identify with his character whilst writing for him. The design in Leon's hair is supposed to appear in a similar manner to that of Keiros Aldermann as the two develop a rivalry and animosity for each other, and with one of the primary themes of the game being the dissolution of the line between good and evil, the creator wanted to make sure they looked similar as well. Leon's eyes are a deep blue. His appearance is that of somewhat of a street punk, wearing a sleevless jacket over a red-shirt and jeans with boots on. Later in the game his outfit changes equiping some armour and darker clothing and even growing a beard. At one point he dons the Crusader outfit when he becomes the leader of the elite group hunting down war criminals in the interim between Chapters 3 and 4. Personality Leon's personality at the start of the game is in stark contrast to that of his best friend Minos Aurellis. With Minos being the cocky loud-mouthed loveable idiot and Leon being the calm and collective but upbeat hero. We know from the start that Leon is hiding something in his memories but refuses to release it. So he continues to live his life as himself. He pays his bills, he goes to the fair. Leon is shown to be somewhat happier than he is later in the game, specifically when he is around his love interest Aemi Monroe. With such a strong personality, Leon is automatically made leader of the group from the outset and as other party members join the group his personality wins them over too as a leader. However when the revelations he's been hiding come to life, Leon shows his darker side as he no longer feels obliged to show the fascade of happiness anymore and begins his revenge-bender after Keiros and the war criminals. Story Chapter One: Awakening At the start of the game Leon is having nightmares about a hooded man who later goes by the pseudonym The Memory. At first he is the only one who can see The Memory but later it begins manifesting itself in reality. The start of the game Leon recieves a note from his closest friend Minos. As per it's instructions Leon meets Minos in the sewers on the east side of town. Minos explains that he has suddenly developed Black Magic powers and is afraid that the Emperor will try and abduct him and perform experiments on him. Calming his friend down Leon and Minos eventually go to the Festival of Union, a celebration showing the re-unification of Gaia after the Great Splitting of the continents 2000 years prior to the game's start. After getting access to a Castle Pass, Leon and Minos enter the castle where Leon meets Princess Aemi Monroe of the Langaran Federation. When she is to be arrested by the Royal Guard under Keiros' orders. Leon defends her with Minos and they escape the city limits thanks to some intervention by the old wizard Sesitvan who gives them their first Summoning Orb, Pegasus. With Sestivan's help, Leon, Minos and Aemi head to Pirates' Port to hitch a ride with the a local back to Aemi's home of Langara. This man is Cid Bandersnatch and after an exoborant fee he eventually lets the party cross with him. Aboard the ship Leon and Aemi's friendship begins to grow only to be interuppted by the bounty hunter Silos Varash who tries to kidknap the Princess and kill the others. Thanks to Leon's sword skill and Minos' black magic, they are more than a match for him and he escapes. As a Squire, later Knight or a variation thereof. Leon can equip most types of longsword and broadsword. His starting weapon is the Dirk but he can be equipped with any number of weapons from an Iron Sword to a Gladius. His ultimate weapon being the Zero Blade. He has overall the highest stats in the game, with the 2nd highest HP and Strength behind Korvas, he is not burdened by Korvas' low Speed and Magic as he is also pretty good with those stats too. His MP isn't very high though but this is because his sword-techniques aren't used as frequently as say Minos' black magic. Leon learns the following Sword Skills and Limit Breaks depending on his class. ; SWORD SKILLS ; Squire * Slice * Cutting Edge * Hack 'n' Slash * Power Charge ; Knight * Blade Beam * Climhazzard * Quickening * Slayer Slash ; Dark Knight * Fire * Fira * Blizzard * Blizzara * Thunder * Thundara * Keirosian Cry * Faustian Bargain * Souleater * Dark Flame * Dark Blast ; Paladin * Cure * Cura * Life * Esuna * Holy * Keirosian Cry * Faustian Bargain * Holy Flame * Holy Blast ; Elemental Knight * Firaga * Blizzaga * Thundaga * Waterga * Aeraga * Quakega * Flare * Freeze * Tornado * Break ; LIMIT BREAKS ; Squire * Hurricane Slash ; Knight * Flame Slash ; Dark Knight * Endgame ; Paladin * Seraph's Sword ; Elemental Knight * Raging of the Elements ; Special Limit: '''Quickening' * Energy Bolt * Hyper Pulse * Dark Sword * Shockwave * True Zero Other Appearances Final Fantasy: Zero - Christmas Special Leon appears with Minos and Aemi in the Christmas Special of Final Fantasy: Zero released in December 2008. There Leon, Minos and Aemi are stranded in a bizzare world called Christmas Town, where the local celebration has been ruined by a sinister monster who feeds on the ill-will of mankind. Leon and Minos must track down this monster and give back the good-will to mankind before it is too late. ''Final Fantasy: Aether Leon and a few yet to be named characters are due for cameos in another fangame made by Final Fantasy: Zero's music composer Max05233157. Gallery Image:Leon Half.png Image:Leon.jpg Image:Leon Sprite.PNG Image:Leon2 Sprite.PNG Image:Leon Crusader.PNG Category:Characters